Pokescape
by mattattack
Summary: When Runescape is in trouble Matt and the pokemon crew go to save runescape
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a pokemon, runescape crossover

Hi, this is a Pokemon, runescape crossover. (Note: before summoning and HD update, although people like Sir Vant from the Lumbridge update will be in this story)

PokeScape

Chapter 1: Invasion!

It was dead at night in Runescape. The city, Falador, was sleeping ever so peacefully. The White Knights were asleep in the bunk beds they had to sleep in. The Wolves from White Wolf Mountain can be heard howling. (Yes, the wolves are howling that far away.) A White Knight got up out of his bunk bed to get a glass of water. He went to the sink and filled the glass, but their was something about his water. It was moving. He then felt something freeze him. It was an Ice Barrage! Behind him were one Black Knight and Zamorak Knight holding the Zamorak God Sword!

"Zamorak Admin Zar, are we ready for the invasion?" the Black Knight told Zar who was holding the God Sword.

"Lord Daquarius of the Black Knights, I am ready, and I'm giving you the chance of a life time to get out of that cave in Talverley and rule Falador and make a new Black Knight Fortress. Send in the Black Knights and Zamorak Warriors, Mages, and Rangers," Zar said in an evil voice. Lord Daquarius blew a black horn and everyone in Falador woke up including the White Knights. Thirty Black Knights, and Thirty Zamorak Warriors, Mages, Rangers broke through the Falador doors and started to kill people, White Knights, and lit buildings on fire. Zar went up stair in the castle into Sir Amik Varze's room, which was asleep in bed, stabbed him in the chest, threw him out the window in the river, and blood could be seen in the water.

"Muwahahahahahahahhahahah," Zar said with a very evil laugh. Outside White Knight bodies could be seen dead or lost 3 to 6 limbs and crawled on the land or squiggle on the ground. Lesser Demons were released in the town destroying the castle and anything else it saw. Pools of Blood were all over the ground. Vampires were released in the town and ate the corpse of every single Falador Citizen or White Knight. The White Knight Flag was burned and was replaced by Black Knight Flags. Zar then pulled out the Staff of Zamorak and used 'Flames of Zamorak' spell on the party room and some of the castle. Everything was being destroyed, but a White Knight Ruler from the before time was on Ice Mountain watching the whole experience and heading off to Varrock.

Well hoped you liked it please read and review. Pokemon Characters in the next chap.


	2. A New World and a New Adventure

A New World and New Adventure

A New World and New Adventure

It was getting hot in pallet town yet again. Ash Ketchum, Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Brock, and Matt were in Ash's home in the living room. Ash was watching T.V., May and Dawn were talking about new girly fashions, Misty was watching T.V. with Ash, Max was spying on Dawn and May, and Brock was in the Kitchen helping Ash's mom, Delia, make lunch. Matt on the other hand was doing something different. He was playing Runescape on his laptop.

"WOOT! 99 Slayer!" Matt shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Matt what are talking about?" Ash asked confused.

"I'm playing Runescape," Matt answered.

"What's Runescape?" Ash asked.

"WHAA!? Why it's the biggest MMORPG in the world!" Matt said. When everyone heard that they all came over to see Matt's laptop.

"Wow those are some good graphics for a computer game," Max said.

"Cool," Misty, May, and Dawn said in awe.

"Hey Matt. Why do those guys say 'noob' a lot?" Ash asked.

"Why, their annoying jackasses that flag youtube videos because they have an erectial disfunction," Matt explained. On runescape Matt's player can be seen cutting a magic tree. While on runescape…

"Hey Kingrummy71 let's go to world 31," said Ilikemen19.

"Ok (Aww man I'm gonna get laid)," Kingrummy71 said and thought in his mind. In the real world or the Pokemon world…

"Those are some nice people," Ash said.

"Yeah," Matt said to Ash.

"Say, Matt, why do those trees have dandruff," Max said.

"They don't have dandruff. Their Magic," Matt explained. Brock soon came into the room to see what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" Brock said.

"Were watching Matt play runescape," Ash answered.

"Oh, ok. Say this game looks cool," Brock said. Everybody watched Matt play Runescape till Delia called them in for lunch, which were ribs, but Matt got a call from his elemental cell phone and walked in the hall way.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Hi Matt it's me your dad," Arki a.k.a Matt's dad said.

"Oh, Hi dad," Matt said.

"Matt we have an issue. You're going to a new dimension," Arki said.

"What's it called dad?" Matt asked.

"It's the Runescape Dimension," Arki answered.

Woah! Epic win. Please read and review.


End file.
